


A gang member, snark, and a wardrobe.

by missingyoualready



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not too graphic just a little bit, Rash is v brave, idek i wrote this at 2am, poor rash gets punched a lot, stefan is a master of Kung-Fu apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyoualready/pseuds/missingyoualready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan gets tangled up in yet another gang that now want him dead. Stef and Rash need to work together. </p><p>(woo more stash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gang member, snark, and a wardrobe.

Rash let out a kind of battle cry as he stretched out on the sofa. He checked his phone for the seventh time in the space of around ten minutes. The time read 8:17 and Stef should be home by now. Or at least he should have texted to say he would be home late, which he had done a few times while working on laborious cases. But there was nothing. 

This struck Rash as odd, even worryingly so. Stefan Kowolski had sort of a habit of running into trouble. Walks onto a boat? Nearly gets tortured and shot. Trys a relaxing Turkish Hamam?   
Gets threatened and beaten up! (Nearly didn't escape with his balls.) Trys to prevent two evil masterminds from conning millions of pounds from people and trys to save her ex husband? Turned upside down and nearly set on fire. Okay, to be fair, the last one was equally Rash's fault, but even so! This string of events had now made Rash seriously concerned. 

Rash debated whether or not to ring him. It was now 8:25 and he was seriously worried. Just as he went to call him, Stefan burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him. He was very out of breath and had a blue-purple bruise just below his left eye. Much more impressive than the one Rash had given him, and about ten times more painful. 

'Fire escape. Don't question, just run.' Stefan's voice was urgent, unlike anything Rash had ever heard before. Stefan widened his eyes when Rash didn't move. 'I said go!' Rash ran to the back door, flung it open and ran down two flights of stairs before stopping abruptly. Why wasn't Stefan following him? He turned around, ran back up the stairs and re-opened the door. 

'Are you coming or what?' He half yelled, still completely unaware of what was actually happening. 

'He wants me, not you! You don't need to be here!' Stefan was yelling now. 

'Who's 'he'?'

'Rash. Please. Just go I'll be there soon if something happened   
to you I couldn't-' 

'If something could happen to me then something could just as easily, if not more so, happen to you. Now i don't know, or even particularly care what this,' Rash did inverted air commas 'thing is but I'm not leaving you here on your own to get your arse kicked. So you tell me what's going on right now or I drag you, by the beard, down this fire escape.' They were both silent for a moment. 

'You're not strong enough to pull me by th-' 

'STEFAN.' 

'Right! Fine! I was on my way home and there's this guy I've been following for a while now, posing as a replacement cleaner. You don't need to laugh, Rash, I know how funny it is. Anyway, after downloading all the files off his personal laptop, to give to the SFO he managed to figure out something was wrong and come after me. I don't know how, or why but now he's coming and it's only a matter of time before he figures out where we live and tries to kill me. I'm not getting you tangled up in any of my stupid business again. You nearly got killed, like 4 times because of me? Not this time. Arrash, I'm asking you to leave me to deal with this because you're my best mate. I can't lose you because I was an idiot.' The use of his full name made Rash cringe, and Stefan honestly looked like he was about to cry. Rash stepped out of the fire escape into the flat, shut the door behind him and fixed Stef with his best bitch-face. 

'You think I'm stepping out that door without you, you're stupid. You think I'm going to leave you here by yourself to get whipped, you're even more stupid.' 

'Rash, I-'

'No, Stefan. You said it back in the van. We make a great team. So we're going to beat these douchbags. This is my choice, and I'm staying with you. Don't argue with me. Because I grew up with Leila Sayyad. I can argue for years.' 

Stefan hesitated. This was a terrible idea, and they both knew it. 'You're sure?' 

'Yeah. So what's the plan?' 

Then the doorbell rang. 

Stefan jumped about three metres off the floor and snapped his head round to face the door. 

'What. Do we do?!' He mouthed urgently. Rash crept over to the door and looked through the peep hole. A guy in a red uniform and hat was looking bored outside and holding a small brown Amazon package. 

'It's the postman?' He mouthed back. Stefan visibly relaxed. 

'We can probably open it then.' Stefan was still mouthing. Rash could sense something wasn't right, and couldn't put his finger on it. Something was bugging him. Stefan reached to open the door, and Rash yanked his hand away, eyes blown wide. 

'Why would a postman walk up six flights of stairs to deliver something? He would leave it downstairs in your little mail box. He doesn't need to be up here.' Rash was whispering, still holding Stefan's hand in a vice-like grip. 

'Maybe he's looking for a tip?' 

Then the door came off. 

Quite a bit of smoke was now pouring out of the main hall, giving the boys a few seconds cover. Rash knew they had to act quickly. 

'Bedroom!' Rash hissed and yanked Stefan in general direction of anywhere away from the minor explosion. 

'Fire escape?' Stefan asked as Rash dragged him into his own room. 

'If he's here he might have people outside. He's going to want us to run. So instead, we hide. He might not find us here anyway.' It was wishful thinking, and Stefan didn't need telling twice. Rash softly clicked the door shut just as they heard footsteps down the hall 

'What. Do we do?' Stefan looked at Rash, immediately readying his fighting stance. 

'No. Absolutely not. No way.' Stefan looked genuinely offended. The footsteps got closer. 

'In here.' Stefan gestured into the wardrobe. Rash glared at him. This was the worst idea. 

'Kowolski, if you're here i promise i will break every bone in your body, then your friend's and make you watch. You will beg me before I'm done with you.' 

The bedroom door opened and the footsteps were almost as loud as Rash's heartbeat. Every single muscle was in his body was tensed, ready to spring. The left wardrobe door opened. Rash was now face to face with a muscular, angry man with short black hair and a face that could burst a balloon just by glaring at it. 

'Out.' He snapped. His voice sounded poisonous. Rash just had time to squeeze Stef's hand before being hauled out the wardrobe. Rash just prayed Stefan knew what he meant. 

It wasn't long before Rash was tied to his own kitchen chair, this man so close to his face he could smell his breath. Disgusting. 

Rash had never been in a situation like this by himself. He had only been there with Stefan. How would Stefan do it? Attitude. Attitude and sarcasm and good looks seemed to get Stefan Kowolski out of anything. Rash had two out of the three. He needed attitude. He needed to think like Stefan. 

'May I recommend a breath mint?' Rash asked innocently, which earned him a hard punch to the jaw. He had thought this guy was tough by the state of Stefan's face and he had underestimated. Horribly underestimated. 

'I recommend you shut your mouth before i shut it for you.' He growled. 'Where is Kowolski. Don't try and be clever, or i will snap your neck.' Rash didn't respond for a few seconds. 

Another punch, this time to the nose. 

'You told me to keep my mouth shut! Make up your mind!' That was something Stefan would say. God, he hoped he had bought him enough time to get out. The hand squeeze was a ' I'll be okay, just get out!' Type thing. 

'I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me where he is.' He spat. 

'Okay, fine! I'll tell you what I know.' 

Stefan's heart began to thud from the bedroom. He was forming a plan, but didn't count on Rash giving in so quickly. He had to think, and fast. 

'Look, he didn't come home tonight. I presume he's still at work, but I couldn't tell you accurately, I'm sorry. That's all I know. Who are you anyway? Why do you want him so badly?' 

'I'll ask the questions.' 

'Bad first date? He can be a bit intense.' Slap across the face. That would look great tomorrow. 

Stefan felt like crying at how amazing Rash was. You could barely even classify the collection of thoughts in his head as a plan, but Rash was being hurt and needed some defence. He opened his bedside draw and pulled out a torch. It wasn't exactly heavy, but it was the closest thing he had to a weapon. It would have to do. He silently clicked the door open, praising the Powers that be that the guy was facing away from him. He locked eyes with Rash and made a swift whacking motion with the torch. Rash's facial expression didn't change in the slightest, giving nothing away. 'What a ledge' Stefan thought. 

'Seeing as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, could you please set the oven on two hundred?' Rash asked. He could feel heat radiating off his face at how angry he was. Rash knew he needed to keep this guy distracted, and Stefan needed to be absolutely silent for this to work. Rash was more worried about the latter. 

'Quit joking or i will rip out your teeth and make you eat them.' 

'But how can i eat with no teeth?' 

'That's IT I'm going to break every one of your fingers then start on your...' Stefan pounced, a dull thud echoed as the torch made forceful contact with the back of the guy's head. He cut off, a distant look clouding his eyes for a split second before crumpling to the floor and laying still. 

'Stef? You did it mate! Should we call the police or something? And yes i mean the proper police.' Stefan was just staring at Rash. A long while spoke before he managed to find the right words. 

'You saved me. You lied for me, you took multiple hits for me and you didn't tell him I was in that wardrobe. Thank you, Rash.' There was the look in his eyes, as if he was going to cry again. 

'You okay, Stef? You're getting a little sentimental. You're worrying me.' Rash nodded his head towards his hands which were still tied painfully behind his back. 'Maybe you could untie me and I'll stick the kettle on?' 

~(° °~) (~° °)~ ~(° °~) (~° °)~ ~(° °~) (~° °)~ 

Two days later, the situation had cleared. The 'proper' police had dealt with the intruder and they had been asked a few questions. Their door had been replaced, the gang 'Ryan Howler' had come from was well and truly arrested, and things were mostly back to normal. Mostly. Stefan still seemed seriously shaken up by what had happened, and Rash wasnt entirely sure why. 

Both had a mug of tea and Rash had made Stefan some toast. He was ready. 

'Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or are am I going to have to keep making you toast like your eighty year old wife?' 

'Eighty? You don't look a day over 75 dear. The shite beard adds a few years though.' 

'Excuse me, Stefan. My beard is no less shite than yours.' Rash threw his hand to his heart in mock offense. 

Stefan cracked one of his grins. 'I'm okay, Rash. You're my best mate and you were so amazing. I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime. It just freaked me a little, you know? He could have seriously hurt you! I don't want you getting hurt because of what i get involved in. Strange men named Ryan? Bad first dates?' 

'I didn't know you cared about me so much, dear.' Rash grinned back at him. 

'Of course i care about you, idiot! You're my best mate!'

Rash rolled his eyes. 'Come here.' He said, considerably more gently, and gave him a big bear hug. 

'I feel an Iron Man marathon is much needed.' Stefan said, giving Rash his best puppy eyes. 

'You get the disks, I'll get the snacks! I'll be back in ten minutes.'

Things were going to be okay eventually. So what if they needed a little time?


End file.
